wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Siberian
William Manton is a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine and one of the foremost experts on parahumans on Earth Bet. Background William is known as a famous researcher into capes, and the one for whom the Manton Effect - i.e. the inability of most parahumans to affect both living and nonliving matter - was named after. He worked for Cauldron for some time, but when he tried to give his daughter superpowers using one of their formulas and failed, he quit and used a stolen formula to become the Siberian. It is for that reason why the Siberian resembles his daughter. An unknown period of time after this, the Siberian fought Hero, Alexandria, Eidolon, Legend, eight other Protectorate capes and the PRT. During this battle, she tore Hero to pieces and destroyed one of Alexandria's eyes before escaping. Appearance William has a tattoo on each hand, one of which is Cauldron's symbol and the other was used to mark victims of the Simurgh. Abilities and Powers William has the ability to create a projection known as the Siberian. The Siberian is a black and white striped woman with a fetish for eating people, although she does not need them for sustenance. Siberian is "both unstoppable force and immovable object", and she is capable of bestowing her invulnerability on anyone or anything she touches. Her fight against Hero, Legend, Alexandria, and Eidolon is remarked to be "the first time a truly dangerous villain made an appearance.""Worm" Web Serial, Snare 13.x Interlude The only things that have been able to stop the Siberian are impacting something that Clockblocker has time-frozen, getting shot by items Flechette has affected, and Scion. History The Siberian arrives in Brockton Bay along with the rest of the Slaughterhouse Nine in the aftermath of Leviathan's attack, occasionally killing civilians but otherwise laying low. Marking Bitch as a potential recruit, she attacks her kennel and leaves a wolf pup there before finding her and informing her that the Nine are looking for recruits. Bitch tries and fails to attack her, and the Siberian leaves. Siberian accompanies Jack Slash, Bonesaw, and Cherish to a meeting with the Undersiders and the Travelers, acting as security to keep the other members from being attacked. She later participates in the massacre of the Merchants. Siberian is with the rest of the Nine when they are attacked on the way to Parian's territory. After the battle, she and the other members reach Dolltown and kill most of the residents, save those surgically altered by Bonesaw or evacuated by Parian. The area is then attacked by Fenrir's Chosen, and Siberian participates in the battle against them. During Grue's second trigger, she, the rest of the Nine, and the Chosen are engulfed in his darkness, and Grue uses Siberian's power to kill Burnscar. Siberian later finds Panacea and begins chasing her as part of the recruitment cost, biting the flesh off a fingertip for each of the four times she is caught. Siberian continues the chase even as Skitter uses her bugs to distract her and to search for Manton. When the Undersiders and the Travelers meet Panacea, Siberian confronts them, but disappears when Tattletale tells her about the Protectorate's upcoming attack on the Nine in an attempt to get her to leave. Manton drives toward the Nine's location, but is soon discovered by Skitter, forcing him to summon the Siberian again to defend himself from the attacks mounted by the pursuing Undersiders and Travelers. When Sundancer destroys a large section of road in front of him, his truck is sent into the resulting crater just before Legend and several other Protectorate capes arrive. Siberian leaps out of the crater and engages Legend in combat. While the rest of the Protectorate leaves to fight the Nine's other members, Legend and Siberian continue their battle, while Manton reveals his existence to Jack and Bonesaw before hiding with them in an Endbringer shelter. Skitter finds them and attacks the trio with a swarm on insects, grievously injuring Manton. Manton is able to use the Siberian to save Jack and Bonesaw from the PRT's second bombing before Bonesaw cocoons him to heal his injuries. He is recovered after Jack and Bonesaw return from fighting Skitter and Panacea, and is taken along with them when they deal with Cherish and leave the city with Hookwolf in tow. During the conflict in Boston between Defiant, Dragon and the Slaughterhouse Nine, Manton is caught in the mechanical jaws of one of Dragon's armored craft and killed. Article in progress Trivia * The Siberian is referred to as 'Case 1' within the PRT, marking her as the first of the PRT Case files. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males